Father Time
by annoyingsister
Summary: Letting him go, I stepped back. "That would keep the swelling down." I looked at my son realizing that as I was working with him, I didn't even see him as my son. Just another boy. A patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** It's not the original Idea I had for this, but I think it worked out okay. Thanks for reading, and Enjoy!**

**Father Time:**

**Part 1**

I came in from the long mission, and the house was quiet. It was still early for dinner, and Yoshino was probably out in the back yard. I set my stuff near the door way, and headed to the kitchen for a drink. After filling my cup, I turned, seeing the little boy staring up at me. "Hey." I greeted, setting the cup on the sink, then looked back at him. "No 'hi' for your old man?"

The kid just watched me, his hair was barely long enough for the short ponytail.

"Don't you talk yet boy?"

He just shrugged.

I turned back to the sink and grabbed a bag of peanuts that Chouza gave me for Shikamaru. I held the good sized bag out, and set it on the counter. "A little present from Chouza."

Little Shikamaru cocked his head slightly, then pulled the closest chair over to stand on.

"So, you finally decided walking was better than crawling hu? When did you decide that?"

Shikamaru paused long enough to look at me. It was as if he was saying that he always knew. Then he just crawled up the chair and opened the bag.

I just shook my head.

Yoshino came in. "Ah, You're home."

I nodded, and looked at our son. "Crack it open and eat the inside."

The little boy looked from the nut, to me, then back to the nut. He turned and held it out to his mother, making a little grunt sound.

Yoshino walked over to Shikamaru.

"He's got you trained well." I stated.

Yoshino turned to me in shock. "Excuse me?"

"One grunt and he gets attention. No wonder he doesn't talk yet."

Yoshino took the nut from our son. "He's got the hang of walking finally."

I reached over with a hand and took hers. "Let him do it."

Yoshino sighed, and dropped the nut back on the counter. "Can't I do anything?" She said sounding rather annoyed.

"It's the best thing for him right now Yoshino." I ignored the pouty glare I received from my own son.

Yoshino shook her head. "He'll talk when he's ready."

"He's almost two years old."  
"He _Is_ two years old." She corrected me. "Today."

I looked back at the boy, who now sat in the chair, rolling the peanuts across the counter like a toy.

Yoshino sighed. "Look, I know you're busy helping the third Hokage, but can't you at least remember your own son's birthday?" She reached over the boy into the bag of peanuts.

Shikamaru perked up, leaning forward to see. He was very disappointed when Yoshino kept the nuts for herself.

"It's just another day before you die." Both my wife and Son just looked at me. I pointed to Shikamaru. "Eat."

The boy took a nut and cracked it open.

Yoshino glared at me. "Maybe for you and me, but not to our Shikamaru."

I glanced, seeing the boy watching us from the corner of his eye. He was eating quietly, trying to make it look like he wasn't listening. This was a smart boy.

I turned to walk away from the coming argument. Unfortunately, the argument followed me.

Her lecture went through one ear and out the other. I knew what she was saying because we had this conversation before. What she didn't understand, was that after a talk with the third Hokage, I was doing this all FOR my son. He was the next generation. The Will of fire will be passed on, but if there is no one to pass it on to, it would be distinguished. The village would fail. And if the village fails, so would the next generations. It was much like a Shogi game. The king is the most valuable piece, yet he can only do so much. Like all the kids in every village. Like our son.

Shikamaru could be heard making his noises to get attention. Yoshino was still talking.

I finally held up my hand. "Yoshino. You're right, I'm sorry. I'm going to get the village back on it's feet, and then I'll spend some time with him."

Yoshino didn't look any happier. "It's his birthday. Can you set your research work aside for just an hour or so?"

I looked towards the pile of papers the Hokage had given me and wanted back tomorrow. "... ...Fine. Let me put my stuff away first."

Yoshino smiled a little, then kissed me. "Thank you."

I put my arms around her, looking at her. "Maybe we can have a little you and me time too."

Yoshino turned, still hearing Shikamaru's whining. "If we can get him satisfied first." she turned to go, but I still held her. "If he needs us, He'll have to come get us."

Yoshino put her hand over my mouth. "He's barely two. You don't want him to see us kissing yet!"

"It won't hurt him."

Shikamaru whimpered.

Yoshino kissed, then quickly escaped to see what Shikamaru was whining about. I just shook my head and went to put my paper work and ninja gear away. Shikamaru fell quiet, and I went into the office putting my work away. Then Yoshino screamed. "Shikaku!"

Running into the room, Shikamaru was siting on the chair, his mother cupping his face in her hands. I stood beside her and tilted Shikamaru's head up. The neck and jaw was swollen, tears running down his round cheeks. I glanced at the small pile of nut shells. "Yoshino, get my deer cream." I put my hands on the boy's neck, supporting his head, and used my chakra to sooth the healing. Yoshino ran without a question.

"Listen, it's time to calm down, okay? You'll be fine."

The boy looked down. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he whimpered slightly.

"Well, no more peanuts for you."

Yoshino handed me the cream container. "There's only a little left."

"It'll be enough." I assured her. Reaching with one hand, I got some cream on my finger. "Open up boy."

Shikamaru turned his head away.

"Come on Shikamaru." Yoshino prodded gently. "This will make you feel better."

Shikamaru looked at his mom, and slowly opened his mouth the best he could. As soon as it touched his tongue, he wheeled back, and wiggled out of the chair. I stood up after him and caught him on his way crawling away.

I laid him on his back, and strapped him down with my leg. I put my hand under his chin using my chakra. He grabbed my wrist and stopped wiggling. ...until he saw the canister.

My chakra eased the swelling, and I quickly rubbed the medicine on his tongue. Shikamaru cried.

Letting him go, I stepped back. "That would keep the swelling down until it get's out of his system."

I looked at my son realizing that as I was working with him I didn't even see him as my son. Just another boy. A patient.

The boy rolled over onto his stomach and cried, pressing his face to the wood floor.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Shikamaru continued to cry.

I nudged him gently with my foot. "Stand up." he just went limp and continued whimpering and crying.

I reached down to stand him on his feet. He bent his legs so he couldn't stand. "Come on Shikamaru, stand."

The boy leaned forward, nearly hitting his head. I held him so his knees touched the ground. Shikamaru's whimpering quieted, then he threw up.

"...That works too." I held him until he finally finished. His body was still limp, and his crying was quieter.

I wiped his mouth and picked him up. I felt him reaching for Yoshino as I carried him into the bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Father Time:**

**Part 2**

I wanted Shikaku to have time with our son, and I guess I got it. After I cleaned up the floor, I peeked into the bedroom. Shikaku was holding him in the crook of his arm. As he rustled a few papers around. After finding what he was looking for, he turned and came past me and heading into his office. Shikamaru saw me and reached out again. He almost said mom, but Shikaku just ignored the sound and took him to the other room.

Little Shikamaru started to cry quietly again. I took a breath, and went to get supper on for my husband. I knew my son was scared, but I knew he was in good hands. I shouldn't doubt.

The water was boiling and the meat was cooking. I quietly went to the office door. It was silent. When I peeked in, Shikaku was sitting at his desk, Shikamaru set ontop, his feet dangleing. I thought Shikaku was doing paperwork until I caught a glimpse of the shogi board. Shikamaru held up a piece and looked at it.

Shikaku glanced at it, then pointed to the place it belongs, quietly talking. Shikamaru would set it down, then pick up another piece. Just then Shikamaru turned. "M..." he held out his hands, holding the shogi piece tight.

I smiled. "That's very nice Shikamaru."

Shikaku glanced up at me, then looked back down at his papers. "Tell mom what you've got."

Shikamaru looked at him.

I walked over to see. "Ooh, pretty."

Shikamaru looked at the piece.

"It's the king." Shikaku explained, then looked at our son. "It's the most important peace in the game."

Shikamaru looked at the board, then placed the piece in the center of it.

Shikaku chuckled. "You expect to send the most important piece to the front lines?"

Shikamaru looked up at him, then at me.

I quietly shook my head telling him no.

Shikaku glanced at me, then went back to work. "The king needs to be protected."

Shikamaru looked back at the board, then picked up the King.

His dad looked up at him. "So. Where should you put him?"

Shikamaru looked at the king, then the board. Then he clenched his fist around it and held it up.

I put a hand over my mouth slightly to keep from laughing. Shikaku looked surprised, then he smiled, quite amused.  
"...You do that then."

I smiled. "Supper will be ready in a half an hour."

Shikaku nodded slightly. "Thanks."

I glanced at our son, and gently brushed his small ponytail. "You doing okay Shikamaru?"

"He's fine. I just want to keep an eye on him for a while."

I raised my eyebrow. "...He's trained you well."

Shikaku looked up, then went back to work, trying to his the faint smile which he was often good at. "He might like something to wash the taste out of his mouth though."

I nodded. I gave out son a peck on the forehead, then walked out.

"Mm!"

I glanced back to see him look at me and reach out with his free hand. I quietly shook my head. He turned back and looked at the King in his hand, quietly muttering.

I walked back with a small cup of juice, but peeked in to watch before I entered. Shikaku was pointing to the board, quietly talking while Shikamaru started setting the other shogi pieces in a tower. Shikamaru stopped, and grabbed his dad's hand.

Shikaku looked down. "What?"

Shikamaru grabbed around his dad's thumb and tried to pull it up.

Shikaku raised his hand slightly. Our son leaned towards him, setting his head above Shikaku's hand.

Shikaku readjusted, and there was a soft glow of healing chakra.

I watched the two.

My husband felt Shikamaru's throat a little, then pulled out the canister of medicine. Shikamaru wiggled, and started whining.

"I only have a little left Son. Let's make this one count." he got some on his fingers, and held it to Shikamaru's mouth. The boy looked at it mouth closed. He leaned forward slightly like he wanted too. Finally, he opened his mouth. He drew back, whimpering at the taste.

"Whining won't help you boy."

Shikamaru finally, with a little help, held his mouth open long enough to spread the medicine in his swollen mouth.

Shikamaru sniffled, and rubbed his eye.

Shikaku caught a glance at me and shook his head slightly. So I quietly went back into the kitchen with Shikamru's drink.

Supper was ready, and I set Shikamaru's cup by his seat. I rearanged things slightly so Shikaku could get to Shikamraru if the swelling reaction came back. Shikamaru was probably not going to eat much beens he threw up a couple more times.

I walked over to the office again, but paused before I got there. In the bedroom, Shikaku was laying on the bed. Beside him was our son, his fists near his face, and both boys were sound asleep.

I touched the shogi piece in Shikamaru's hand, and his fingers slowly curled around it. I smiled, and leaned over and gently kissed Shikaku on the forehead. "Thank you." I whispered, then silently closed the door.

The End

**Authors note:**** Please review and let me know what your thoughts and opinions. Thanks!**


End file.
